Greed
by Vanya-Deyja
Summary: Semi dark oneshot Yugi wants leave his otherhalf after Yami’s personality takes a violent turn, however the Pharaoh expresses to Yugi that leaving him not is an option…


**Greed**

**WARNINGS-** Short and DARK in some parts with YAOI.

**SUMMARY****-** Yugi wants leave his other-half after Yami's personality takes a violent turn, however the Pharaoh expresses to Yugi that leaving him not is an option… (YYY)

**AN; **Hi all, yep, Vanya-Deyja is alive and kicking. Hope you enjoy this and please check out my Deviant Art account sometime (We have discovered my inner poet) via the link in my profile.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It's so quiet in the house since Grandpa left…

I don't know why it bothers me, it's never bothered me before, maybe it's because…dare I say it, I'm now alone with Yami.

Why does that scare me so much? I mean Yami is my other-half, it's so irrational to be afraid of him, all he has ever wanted is for me to be happy. Yami isn't the same now, not since he got a physical form…

I was overjoyed when he came back to me from the afterlife and everyone was so happy when we heard the Pharaoh would be able to have his own body. I thought it would make him happy to be in control of his own life not simply sharing mine. He seemed happy at first but he's always been good at hiding things from me. Now I think it's tearing him apart from the inside out.

I don't think the others know. I mean how could they? They don't live with him or share a mind link with him. Everything started to go wrong a few months ago when Yami started acting strange around me. I think he misses how close we use to be, it's one thing to know a person it's another to have your souls merged with each other. It was only little things at first- He'd hug me a bit longer than necessary or come into my room at night when he couldn't sleep.

It's not like that anymore…

He keeps to himself around our friends and he's always so quiet, he spends every second he can with me and it's starting to scare me. He seems so desperate, I can feel it. He wants to be close to me again, the kind of closeness we had in the puzzle. Not an emotional closeness but something more spiritual or physical that makes him feel at ease.

Apparently I make him feel safe, my very presence soothes him. Probably because I was the one who freed him form the puzzle after all those years of torture. To feel like I've been ripped away from him is devastating.

I want to help him but the way he looks at me, the way he acts, the way I hear his footsteps outside my door at night terrifies me. I care for him deeply, but the thought of what he could do when he's like this is too much for me to overcome.

I started avoiding him after that because I thought maybe he'd get over it if I did. I'd leave before he got up and go to bed before he came home. It just made things worse…He came home early and tackled me when a walked in the door. He pinned me on the floor and used his weight to hold me there.

"Yugi, why?" he whispered lips to my ear, shaking with each breath "Do you hate me…?"

"No," was all I could manage as I tried to calm him down.

"Then…" He paused unable to continue further, embracing me as tightly as he can in those cold arms.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning he acted as though it never happened, watching me silently as I left for work. That was the week things started to go missing, little things like my car keys or my clean work shirt, little things that made it harder for me to leave the house. I tried to brush it off, I knew it was Yami but maybe if he saw it wasn't affecting me he'd stop. Then more important things started to disappear- my Dark Magician Card, a photo of my parents…

It felt like the last straw.

I stormed into Yami's room while he was in the shower going through his draws in a panic, batting away the tears that clouded my eyes. I was so distraught I never even noticed Yami was in the room until he grabbed my shoulders from behind, trying to hold me still.

"What are you doing?"

"Give them back! Give it back!" I called too upset to deal with his mind games.

Yami didn't even deny it, sitting next to me.

"Give it all back!" I hissed glaring at my partner

"Kiss me"

"_What?_"

"Kiss me," he repeated, holding my gaze for a minuet before leaning in to press his lips against mine.

I don't know how long I sat like that. Sprawled out on the floor half sitting and pressed against the side of the dresser while he leaned into me, hands bracing him, resting on either side of my legs. When he stopped, he hesitantly looked into my eyes flinching at the harsh look staring back at him.

I don't think he first registered it when I hit him, he let his face stay at the odd angle I'd put it in for a moment like he was in shock.

"Where are my things?"

He sat back one hand touching his cheek, the other pointing across the room to his closet. Standing I grabbed the possessions hastily, turning to look at him briefly before leaving, he just stared at the floor with a face like a kicked puppy.

It wasn't until I was down the stairs that I heard his bedroom door slam. The sound echoed through the house heralding his rage.

He stayed there for the rest of the night.

During dinner Grandpa asked if we'd had a fight, he seemed nervous like he didn't want to pour salt on the wound.

"You could say that" I muttered scrapping my plate into the trash.

"Why don't you take this up and see if he's hungry?" he suggested holding out some of the food.

"I'd rather not…"

He sighed shaking his head,

"Alright, I hope you two settle this soon, I don't like it when you boys fight"

"Neither do I Grandpa"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three days later Grandpa left for Cairo…

So here I sit, alone in my room staring at the baby blue walls blankly. I don't bother to get up even when I hear Yami come home; instead I try to forget about him. It doesn't take me long to realize he's coming upstairs and I watch with slight interest as he slowly opens the door staying on the other side of the threshold.

"I got a pizza, you want some?"

"Later," I answer putting my hands in my lap.

He looks up at me holding the doorknob so tight his knuckles turn white. He doesn't seem to know what to do.

"Yugi, I'm sorry…" he whispers clearly ashamed "I just…I _need_ you…"

"Yami…" I pause sighing deeply "I think it'd be better for both of us if I moved in with Joey for a while"

The Pharaoh's head snaps up suddenly, like whiplash, his jaw threatening to fall slack.

"No…you can't…"

"I'm going in the morning" I explain still too mad at him to be sympathetic

"No!" he calls. It reminds me of a child, he's scared, scared he's going to lose me.

"Yami, just get out…"

"No!" he shouts louder this time, walking over to the bed to look down on me "You can't do this"

"You can't _make_ me stay, you know" I snap back in reply, tempting fate.

He glares at me, his entire body shaking with desperation, and for a minuet I fear he'll do something drastic but he doesn't. He exhales loudly turning on his heels and leaving without another word.

When he doesn't even try to apologise over our mind link during the night I accept he's not talking to me and put myself to sleep. I try to reason with myself. Maybe Yami will get over it and he's just having trouble adjusting, especially after 5000 years without a real body, but I just can't dismiss the sinister nature of his personality.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the morning I gathered up my things, throwing on some clothes quickly. I tried to pack, pausing every few minuets. It felt like something was wrong…Dropping the pile of clothes in my arms and leaving them abandoned on the floor in my haste I moved over to the window trying to open it, I thought it would ease my worried mind.

I cried out grabbing my hand as a wave of energy surged through my fingers effectively creating the feeling of an electric shock. The glass seemed to ripple and fear bubbled up in my stomach and throat as I leapt out of my room and down the stairs.

He wouldn't…

Ignoring Yami's stare I jogged through the lounge room into the kitchen my fingers clasped the back door again receiving the same result. Panic and anger seemed to merge as I turned towards the ex-king entering the room.

"Stop it!" I called still clutching my hands in each other

"No."

"This isn't funny Yami, open the doors!" I scream, furious he'd use shadow magic like this.

"No" he replied leaning against the doorway of the room casually "You said I couldn't _make_ you stay, well I beg to differ" he explained

"You bastard! Stop it, this is twisted!"

"I won't let you leave me!"

"Why are you doing this Yami? What's wrong with you?"

I don't think I even saw him walk across the room to slam me against the counter, edges cutting into my back while he secured a hand on either side of my figure.

"I told you, I _need_ you Yugi," he hisses putting his forehead against mine

"I don't understand. What about me!? What do you need from me?!"

"I need all of you," he whispers weakly burying his head in my neck "This isn't enough, it's killing me, I need more of you!"

"I don't understand…" I repeat in frustration "I don't understand… You know me better than anyone, we even have the mind link, what more do you want!"

"It's not enough…In the puzzle our souls were in constant contact, you completed me…but now I can feel your soul, but it's gone…that feeling is gone…"

"What will it take to make you stop…?" I plead "I can't live like this!"

Yami doesn't answer. He just raises his head and covers his lips with mine again, hands grabbing my hips tightly trying to pull my body closer to his.

I feel his mind calm through the mind link and the peace is heavenly. He still refuses to stop but I find myself ceasing to care because for the first time in weeks he is at peace and I am at peace. Wrapping my arms around his neck soothes him further, interpreting it as my acceptance of his actions.

"Stay with me…"

My eyes snap open, pulling me out of my daze to look at him, face still dangerously close to mine.

"Please…"

I shake my head sighing as I run my fingers over his cheeks lovingly.

"How did I let this happen…all this pain…?"

"I don't know" he whispers closing his eyes contentedly. Letting a small smile grace my lips I tilt my head to the side.

"I'll stay with you"

Everything seems to fall into place with those few words and his mind sky rockets into a bliss I haven't felt from him in forever. He holds me tighter trying to get us as close as he can and whispers sweet nothings in my ears. He's in such a state I can barely make them all out.

Why couldn't it have been so simple at the beginning of all this? Why did I have to keep avoiding him? If this was all it took to make him stop, why did we take so long to figure it out?

I just hold him, letting him continue his praises feverishly finally accepting that I'm not going to leave him. We stay like this for hours but I don't care. Then it dawns on me-

Yami is the other-half of my soul and the man I love and I need him too.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yes, tis the end. Hope you enjoyed it.

I suppose I should explain where this came from-

It's just Yami getting a body is always such a positive thing that I wanted to write about it from a different angle so this is the complete opposite, where having a body almost threw Yami over the deep end not because of it's responsibilities but because he lost the perks that came with being in the Puzzle.

So this is how in turned out, different for me, but I think it's alright.


End file.
